Easter Surprise
by Billyjorja
Summary: Gil and Sara are living together, they go away for Easter, talk about their future. Sara gets a surprise from Gil.


Easter Surprise

Gil and Sara had been living together for 6 months after a long on/off relationship. There was no doubt they had loved each other since they first met but admitting it to themselves, and each other, was always the problem. The only person who knew of their love was Jim Brass, the rest of the team seemed to be oblivious, they wanted to keep it this way, neither wanted to be the subject of lab gossip.

They had bought a house together and were in the process of decorating it. Gil had always had his own house but it had been just a place to eat and sleep. As long as there was room for his butterflies, bugs, books and everything else that used to be his life he was happy, that was until Sara came into his life on a permanent basis.

Sara's apartment used to be very much the same, a place to eat and sleep. She liked Gil's house but it wasn't 'theirs'. She'd never had anywhere she could call home and wanted a place they chose together that they could make their 'home'.

They were really enjoying buying things and getting everything just as they wanted it. Sara didn't mind him having his butterflies and bugs but didn't want them covering every available bit of wall space, Gil didn't really mind as long as Sara was happy.

They had had a really hectic couple weeks at the lab, pulling doubles and hardly having any time to themselves when Gil decided they needed a break. It was coming up to Easter and he wanted to take Sara somewhere special for a few days so he booked a three days break by the ocean, Sara loved the ocean so he knew she would be happy.

"Sara, I've booked us a three day Easter weekend by the ocean, we need to get away and relax after pulling so many doubles and being busy with the house."

"The ocean, I love the ocean. I agree we need a break. We are both off that weekend anyway so nobody will know we will be together."

Sara looked out of the window of the hotel room and could see nothing but sand and sea. "Gil, this is lovely, three days of sun, sand, sea and ....." Sara said as she turned and put her arms round him.

"Yes, sun, sand, sea and sex with Sara," Gil said kissing her passionately.

"Let's start with the sex," Sara giggled as she tugged him towards the bed.

After they'd made love they went for a walk along the beach and talked about how their lives had changed over the last six months.

"I can't belive how different I feel now we are living together," Gil told her, "I always thought my work was my life - now I know different. I don't want to linger after shift anymore, want to take days off, want to be with you every minute of every day."

"Wow, that's the most I've heard you talk about US. I've never been in a long term relationship before. I was always afraid of getting to close to people because they nearly always let me down in the past. What with being shunted from one foster home to another I didn't think I had it in me to settle down in one place. You changed all that, you showed me love, respect, companionship and never let my past bother you."

"Guess that's what being in love means, and I do you love you Sara Sidle."

The next day was spent swimming in the ocean, laying in the sun and just enjoying being together away from Vegas and prying eyes.

On their last morning they decided to do some window shopping after having breakfast. As they slowly meandered through the streets they talked about how they saw themselves in the future.

Sara said she didn't want to work in the lab forever she wanted to teach physics, she wanted to pass on her love for the subject to others. Gil said he also didn't want to work in the lab forever, he wanted to teach and also write a book on forensic entomology.

_"That's not all I want, I want Sara to be my wife and I would also like us to have a family. I know she had a hard time as a child and is scared she will turn out like her mother but we wouldn't let that happen." Gil thought to himself._

_"I love what we have but I really want to be his wife and start a family. I'm scared of that type of committment but Gil isn't like my father he would never hurt me or our child," Sara mused as they wandered hand in hand._

They stopped outside on shop which had a display of Easter gifts in the window. "Oh look Gil, that Faberge egg, it's beautiful. I've always wanted one but they are so expensive."

Gil managed to sneek back in the shop while Sara went to the bathroom and bought it thinking it would look nice on the mantlepiece in the lounge. He also had another use in mind for it.

Back to the hotel they both went for a shower before going out for dinner. Before they left Gil handed her a gift wrapped box.

"I bought this for you as a thank you for a lovely weekend." It was the Faberge egg she had admired.

"Oh Gil, you shouldn't spend your money on presents for me, I have you and that is all I want."

"You liked it and it'll look nice on the mantlepiece in the house. I've never had anyone to spend money on before. I've been looking at the leaflet that came with the egg and it says when you open it up there is usually something hidden inside. Wonder if this one has a surprise."

Sara picked it up and started to shake it from side to side "It's probably got nothing in it, it doesn't rattle."

Sara pulled it apart and just stood there staring at it's contents.

"Do you like your surprise?" he said wondering if he had got things wrong when she diidn't say anything for a while. Gil had padded the egg with cottonwool and put a box with a diamond engagement ring inside.

"Gil ......... is this what I think it is ........?"

"If you want it, yes. It belonged to my mother, she told me before she died that I was to give it to the woman I wanted to marry - Sara Sidle will you marry me?"

"Of course I want it, yes I will marry you. You are the only man in the world I would ever want to marry. When we talked earlier about the future I also visualised us married with a ......"

"A family? that's how I visualised our future as well. We have never talked about children but I would love to have a child with you."

Sara can't take her eyes off the ring, she never thought marriage and children would be something that Gil had in mind,

"Let's keep this a secret, I know I won't be able to wear my ring at the lab but as soon as I leave I will put it on."

"I want to keep in secret as well, not that I'm ashamed of our love, but we don't want to be the subject of lab gossip."

When they got back to the house the Faberge egg had pride of place on the mantlepiece as a reminder of their lovely weekend together and the start of their future life together.

The End


End file.
